<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone is gay by mxjessiebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746461">Everyone is gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee'>mxjessiebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay, M/M, Sketchbook, Yes homo, doodle dump, oh no the homos!, some dad bod duo for you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dose of gay doodles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone is gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Very sorry, but everyone is gay to a degree! I don't make the rules, it's just how it is. D8</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bonus Heero on a pineapple for fun:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>